charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Still Charmed
Still Charmed & Kicking is the season 8 premiere and the 157th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Presumed dead, the Charmed sisters start a demon-free existence with new identities, but Paige can't escape her Whitelighter instincts and answers the call of a young witch named Billie. Cast 8x1Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x1Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x1Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x1Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x01WyattHalliwell.png|Wyatt Halliwell 8x1Victor.png|Victor Bennett 8x1Penny.png|Penny Halliwell 8x1Elise.png|Elise Rothman 8x1Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x1Haas.png|Paul Haas 8x1Elkin.png|Elkin 8x1Murphy.png|Agent Murphy 8x1Keyes.png|Agent Keyes 8x1Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x01SophieGregg.png|Sophie and Gregg 8x1Jonnah.png|Jonnah 8x01Tom.png|Tom 8x01Dominique.png|Dominique 8x01ManatCoffeePlace.png|Man at Coffee Place 8x01JennyJulieBennett.png|Jenny and Julie Bennett 8x01JoBennett.png|Jo Bennett Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Janice Dickinson as Glamoured Paige Matthews *Béatrice Rosen as Jenny Bennett *James Read as Victor Bennett *Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Mykel Shannon Jenkins as Paul Haas *Derek Magyar as Elkin *Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes *Adrienne Wilkinson as Glamoured Phoebe Halliwell *Brandon Quinn as Agent Murphy *Todd Cahoon as Man at Coffee Place *Dorian Brown as Glamoured Piper Halliwell *Nigel Gibbs as Jonnah *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Darion Basco as Dominique *Harry Dillon as Gregg *Monica Allgeier as Julie Bennett *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Andrew McGinnis as Louis Bennett *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Marisa Lauren as Taylor *Mandy McMillian as Front Row Patron *Keith MacKechnie as Tom *Dave Levine as Middle Aged Man Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell *Unknown actor as Glamoured Leo Wyatt Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Change One's Appearance :''I call upon the Ancient Powers, :to mask us now and in future hours. :Hide us well and thoroughly, :but not from those we call family. 8x01ToChangeAppearance1.png|Phoebe casting the spell. 8x01ToChangeAppearance2.png|Leo, Piper, Paige and Phoebe see the looks they project to the rest of the world. Potions *Phoebe brews an Identity Potion to create new identities for herself, her sisters and Leo. 8x01IdentityPotion1.png|The sisters and Leo write things down on their new identities. 8x01IdentityPotion2.png|Phoebe adds the notes to the potion. 8x01IdentityPotion3.png|The potion is ready. Powers *'Glamouring:' Used by the sisters and Leo to change their appearance. Later on, Piper used it to look like Wyatt to attack Paul Haas and his partners and Phoebe used it to look like her dad. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Paul Haas. *'Fear Amplification:' Used by Elkin to amplify a man's fear, causing the man to have a heart attack. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Jonnah. *'Hyper Speed:' Used by Elkin when attacked by Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by Elkin when he wanted to attack Paige and to attack the chick in black. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie to simulate levitation and to deviate Elkin's fire ball. She also attacked Paul Haas' demonic partner with it and to get her weapon back in her hand after she threw it at Paul Haas (who flamed out before it could hit him). *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Elkin and Paul Haas' partners. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw herself being married to Dex. *'Remote Orbing' (probably): Piper, glamoured to look like Wyatt, orbed in in Victor's apartment. Paige probably orbed her there, as she was revealed to have been standing outside during the attack. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper (as Wyatt) to blast Haas, to blow up an energy ball, deviate another and blast one demon into a frozen energy ball. *'Energy balls:' Used by Haas and his partners to attack Piper (looking like Wyatt) and Phoebe (glamoured as Victor). *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper (as Wyatt) to freeze an energy ball. 8x01P1.png|Phoebe stops her glamour. 8x01P2.png|Piper stops her glamour. 8x01P3.png|Paige stops her glamour. 8x01P4.png|Leo's glamour is stopped. 8x01P5.png|Paul Haas flaming in in the Underworld. 8x01P6.png|Piper and Phoebe stop their glamours. 8x01P7.png|Elkin amplifying a man's fear. 8x01P8.png|Paige orbing in in the cinema. 8x01P9.png|Elkin using Hyper Speed. 8x01P10.png|Elkin throws a fireball at Billie. 8x01P11.png|Billie telekinetically simulating Levitation to dodge Elkin's fireball. 8x01P12.png|Billie deviates a second fireball. 8x01P13.png|Elkin shimmering out of the cinema. 8x01P14.png|Jonnah orbing in in the conservatory. 8x01P15.png|Jonnah orbing out of the conservatory. 8x01P16.png|Phoebe has a Premonition of herself and Dex being wed. 8x01P17.png|Paul Haas flaming in in the sitting room. 8x01P18.png|Elkin and another Demon shimmering in in the sitting room. 8x01P19.png|Billie telekinetically throws the Demon into a wall. 8x01P20.png|Billie telekinetically simulating Levitation to dodge Elkin's fireball. 8x01P21.png|Paul Haas creates a fireball. 8x01P22.png|Paul Haas flaming out of the conservatory. 8x01P23.png|Billie telekinetically calls for her athame. 8x01P24.png|Two Demons shimmering in in Victor's apartment. 8x01P25.png|Paige remotely orbs Piper (glamoured into Wyatt) into Victor's apartment. 8x01P26.png|Piper (glamoured into Wyatt) blasts Paul. 8x01P27.png|One Demon throws an energy ball as the other creates one. 8x01P28.png|PIper (glamoured into Wyatt) deviates an Energy Ball. 8x01P29.png|Paul's energy ball is frozen by Piper. 8x01P30.png|Piper (glamoured into Wyatt) blasts a Demon into the frozen energy ball. 8x01P31.png|Paul Haas flaming out of Victor's apartment. 8x01P32.png|Paul Haas flaming in in the Underworld. 8x01P33.png|Phoebe stops her glamour. 8x01P34.png|Piper stops her glamour. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Paige used it to scry for the chick in black. *'The Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x01ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal 8x01BoS.png|The Book of Shadows Notes and Trivia *This episode was originally intended to be the first half of a two hour long premiere, with "Malice in Wonderland" being part 2. * The sisters take the identity of cousins, which is what the original sisters were in their past lives, as shown in "Pardon My Past". *It is mentioned that Glen Belland visisted the memorial, though he is not shown. * Alyssa Milano wears her hair longer for the first time in 2 years, she also has lightened it noticeably since last season. * Starting from this episode, Phoebe's premonitions are in full color. The vision has a colored frame around it: Gold if the vision is positive and blue if it warns of impending danger. * Starting from this episode, energy balls and fireballs have a glare. * This is the only episode to feature a female Leprechaun. * The child actor who plays Wyatt had to shoot the scene with the demons in another room by himself in front of a blue screen since the demons scared him too much. *This episode was originally filmed with the actresses playing the sisters' aliases taking over whenever the sisters left the house. Brad Kern had originally intended it to be this way so that the main actresses would be granted a lot of time off. However, the network were not happy with this, so the episode had to be re-filmed and the mirror idea was created. *Starting with this episode, the DVD release uses a new instrumental opening theme in place of How Soon Is Now?. * Kaley Cuoco joins the series as a regular and is listed just after the three leading ladies, taking Brian Krause's place since he would be leaving after the 10th episode. * Jason Lewis also joins Charmed guest starring in the role of Dex Lawson, Phoebe's new love interest. The role of Dex was initially intended for the singer Mark McGrath, who turned down the role due to scheduling conflicts. * This is the second and last episode of Glenn Morshower as Agent Keyes. * Brandon Quinn appears for the first time as Agent Murphy. He got his role after he had shot the pilot of Mermaid, a spin-off by Brad Kern based on " A Witch's Tail". * This year's opening credits are two clips per character, whereas previously Holly, Alyssa and Rose each had three, and the remaining characters had two. * Holly Marie Combs is the only main cast member whose name clip in the opening credits has not been changed. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the saying "Alive and Kicking". * In this episode, it is said that Victor booked Barry Manilow in P3. Barry Manilow is an American singer and songwriter best known for his songs "Mandy" and "Copacabana". In "The Honeymoon's Over" Phoebe said that she couldn't book even him while Piper was in the Heavens with Leo. Glitches * In most scenes, the "reflections" are wearing their hair differently than the real sisters. * When Piper and Phoebe walk out of the store their own reflections are visible in the door, however when they look into the window, it's their fake identities instead. * When Billie is first shown she has knee-length stiletto boots but when she lands on the movie theater seat she has almost flat boots on. * Julie and Jo Bennett are credited with the last name Bennet. * When the sisters look in the mirror after saying the spell, and Paige hears the call it shows (in her reflection) that she is touching her head, but when it went back to the real Paige, it shows her hand still going to her head. * There is a filming glitch in the scene when Victor is washing dishes and chatting with Leo. The back of the counter where the sink is can be seen. Normally, there is a wall and a window there. * Editing error: At the beginning of the episode, the shots of Agent Keyes don't match the other shots. He is seen reacting to disguised Piper and Phoebe walking over to disguised Paige by turning his head to the left. But he's standing at the front door and thus is turning his head towards the living room when he should have just kept looking in front of him. Gallery Episode Stills 4x04-074.jpg 801-02.jpg 801-03.jpg 801-04.jpg 801-05.jpg 801-06.jpg 801-07.jpg 801x08.jpg Quotes :Piper ''(to Victor):' And look a little more berieved, Agent Keyes is watching. :'Phoebe:' Okay, ''(reading peices of paper) Julie—nice, Jo, Jenny... Louisss? :Leo: Louis. You know, like Louis Armstrong, the Great Satchmo?—trumpeter? :Piper: Yeah, I think dad used to listen to him. :Paige (with a smirk on her face) :Phoebe: Okay, if you can deal with it, so can the government. (throws papers into chauldren) Voilà! new identities. International titles *'French:' Une nouvelle vie (A New Life) *'Slovak:' V zdraví a šťastí (In Health and in Happiness) *'Russian': Зачарованные не сдаются ne sdajutsja (The Charmed Ones Don't Give Up) *'''Spanish (Spain):' {Aún} embrujadas e incordiando ({Still} 'Charmed' and C''omplaining)'' *'Spanish (Latin America): '''Aún hechiceras y coleando ''(Still 'Charmed' and Kicking) *'''Czech: Nový život (New Life) *'Serbian:' Još uvek začarane (Still Charmed) *'Italian: '''Dure a morire ''(Hard to Die) *'German: '''Totgesagte leben länger ''(Declared Dead Ones Live Longer) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season Premieres